


O Cursed Spite

by Sulla



Series: Time Is Out of Joint [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, MSR, Mulder/Scully/Krycek, Multi, Sequel, Voyeurism, good old fashioned MSR love, seriously graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: Title:  O Cursed SpiteAuthor:  L.C. SullaKeywords:  MSR, K/Sc, M/K, non-con, angrysmutRating:  NC-17 for (extremely) graphic sexual imagery, het*and* slash.Summery:  Mulder struggles with his doubts, and Krycek comesback for a visit.Spoilers: Anything is fair game up to Requiem.  As for time setting, I'm notreally sure, but this *does* take place after Tunguska, as, regrettably,Krycek has the prosthetic.Disclaimer:  All characters belong to CC, 1013, and Fox.  No money is beingmade in this venture, and no copyright infringement is intended.





	O Cursed Spite

******************************************************

 

Mulder could see only the back of the man at first, a  
dark-haired man who was hovering over his beautiful partner, securing her  
arms to the rails of the cot with handcuffs. He himself was unable to move,  
to do anything to prevent it, or to do what he wanted even more, which was  
to join in.

He watched helplessly as the man pulled open her blouse,  
unclipping her bra, and exposing her breasts. A fresh surge of desire  
rushed straight to Mulder's groin. He had a nagging feeling that he should  
be upset, that he should be outraged. And he *was* outraged, not because of  
what was happening in front of him, but only because he was unable to  
participate. He had to admit that the lack of his omnipresent feeling of  
guilt was refreshing.

He did his best to stroke his straining erection through his  
jeans with the back of his hand, but the handcuffs pinning him to the pole  
did not allow much movement. The man before him bent his head to Scully's  
nipple, and suckled softly, soon moving to do the same to the other. Mulder  
was only dimly aware of his own hoarse breathing, and his grunts of arousal  
sounded muffled, almost as if they were from within his own head.

When the man stripped off Scully's slacks, spread her legs, and  
dipped down to lap at her wet, pink folds, Mulder felt as if his head was  
going to explode. Waves of sensation rippled rapidly over his skin,  
seducing his mind into a state of inertia. He desperately wanted to be the  
one who was on his knees between her legs, tonguing her clit, making her  
writhe the way the black-haired man was. He bucked against his restraints,  
but relented when there was no form of release, except the one building in  
his cock.

He came at about mach three when Scully made eye contact with  
him as she experienced her own climax. He nearly convulsed with the ecstasy  
as jets of semen shot out of him, making his shorts sticky and  
uncomfortable. But his desire was unabated. He continued to thrust against  
his hands as the black-haired man rose above his partner once again to unzip  
his jeans. All Mulder could focus on was the flush in the woman's cheeks,  
and the shininess of her thighs, slicked with her juices. He growled, his  
cock throbbing.

He watched the man settle between Scully's legs again, watched  
as he bent her legs up and back so that her knees were by her head,  
effectively bending her in half. Mulder gasped as the man mounted his  
partner. It was agony. It was ecstasy. He slid to his knees, and ground  
his teeth in frustration.

Mulder wanted nothing more than to be the one experiencing that  
tight, wet cunt; he had been waiting for years for the chance, for a signal  
that she would accept him into her body and heart as well as her life.  
Rubbing hard against his erection, thrusting desperately against his hands  
and yearning for release of two different kinds, he drank in the sight of  
the man pounding relentlessly into the body of his whimpering, moaning  
partner. Finally the man grunted loudly, which was followed by a hoarse  
shout, and then he collapsed momentarily onto Scully's prone body.

And that was when it happened.

Mulder was on the brink of orgasm, just seconds behind the  
lovers on the cot, when he saw the black-haired man raise his head and turn  
his face towards him.

"Oh my God!" Mulder cried, his voice reverberating in his own  
head.

The speeding bullet of his orgasm, unwilling, unable to stop for  
any reason, hit then, more forcefully than before, releasing a veritable  
flood of cum to join the rest in his jeans. He couldn't believe it. He  
couldn't believe it. He couldn't. Couldn't.

The man on the cot, the man still whose penis was still deeply  
embedded in Dana Scully's pussy, was a smirking Alex Krycek.

 

******************************************************

 

"NO!"

Mulder jerked awake, drenched in sweat. He was tangled up  
tightly in the blanket on his couch, his boxers were sticky with his semen,  
and his mind was whirling. As reality slowly took hold, his breathing  
slowed to a more normal rate. After untangling himself, he swung his legs  
to the floor, and put his hands to his face, trying to rub some sense and  
clarity into his brain.

He didn't know what to think. This was the third time he had  
experienced the exact same dream in the two days since the occurrences in  
the warehouse. But it confused him, because it hadn't happened that way.  
At least, not from what Scully told him. He didn't know for sure, as he had  
no recollection of the events prior to his waking up. All he remembered  
from last Friday was going out to a warehouse with Scully and that fucker,  
Krycek, having been drawn there with the promise of sensitive information  
relating to one of their X-Files. Next thing he knew, he was collapsed atop  
a naked Scully, having just climaxed from what appeared to be a rather  
vigorous episode of anal sex. He had no clue what happened during the time  
between.

All Scully would tell him was that she loved him, and she had  
wanted the sex, he hadn't forced her or any such thing. He tried to probe  
deeper (what a pun) into how exactly it all came to pass, and why the hell  
he couldn't remember any of it, but she was evasive, saying only that things  
had just escalated pleasantly between the two of them when Krycek left them  
at the warehouse. She did say that she thought there might have been a  
chance that he had been exposed to some kind of toxin that caused him to  
black out, and that may be why he couldn't remember anything. It all seemed  
a just little too vague for Mulder to just blindly accept, but she was far  
from forthcoming with further details.

He had mixed feelings. He was ecstatic that a physical  
relationship finally seemed to be developing between he and his partner, and  
her declaration of love made his heart sing. But he was simply too  
emotionally dark to let sleeping dogs lie on a matter such as this. He had  
a feeling of vague trepidation regarding this loss of time. He thought that  
for sure Scully was hiding something from him, and that angered and hurt  
him. She was supposed to trust him. Trust was the basis of their  
relationship, and he hated to think that she would undermine that trust, but  
his instincts would not let the issue lie. And being an investigator by  
occupation, and having had repeated brushes with death in which his  
instincts had saved his very life, he was always loathe to ignore them.

He pulled his hands from his face, sighing deeply, wishing that  
he could have woken up in her arms this morning. But Scully had asked for  
some space the night before, and after they had copulated repeatedly by  
candlelight, he had left her to her thoughts. And by default, he had been  
left in the grip of his own.

The first dream had come that first night after the time at the  
warehouse. He had woken in a sweat, screaming curse words, and Scully had  
needed to soothe him back to sleep, treating him to the best blowjob he  
thought he'd ever had. As her hot, moist mouth slipped over his cock and  
she took him deep into her throat, he struggled vehemently against the  
intruding images of Krycek draped on her body, pounding her savagely, making  
her come. As he relaxed finally into the sensations, he was able to shove  
the dream aside. He assumed it was just his psyche vocalizing all his  
hidden fears and feelings of inadequacy, and he treated it as such. He  
forgot it.

But now came last night and this morning, two copies of the  
exact same dream in one night. The first time the dream reappeared, shortly  
after he went to bed, he had shivered violently for a full half-hour before  
he could calm down and go back to sleep. And now it had come again this  
morning, and he was beginning to fear that this wasn't just a dream, but a  
flashback. It seemed to be getting more and more realistic each time he  
experienced it, and it had started to feel like it had some basis in  
reality. Was he loosing his mind? He didn't know. But he was becoming  
suspicious, not so much of the state of his mental health, but of Scully's  
version of the events that occurred at that warehouse. He was beginning to  
fear that she had lied to him, or at least kept the truth from him, and the  
thing that frightened him the most was not that she lied, although that in  
itself was exceedingly disturbing, but the possible reasons for that  
deception.

If what Mulder was dreaming had actually occurred in reality,  
why would she hide it from him? If Krycek had raped her, why didn't she  
confide in him? Something else in the dream disturbed him as well. Scully  
appeared to almost be enjoying the experience with Krycek. If his dream was  
fully accurate, she had climaxed repeatedly as the fucking lying, murdering  
bastard worked her, and had actually moaned and whimpered in obvious lust as  
he slammed into her, emptying his filthy, traitorous semen into her  
beautiful body. These images from the dreams infuriated Mulder.

He conceded to himself that if Krycek truly had raped Scully,  
she would probably not want to talk about it even to him, and that could be  
why she was keeping it from him. Victims of rape wanted to forget, to push  
the experience so far back from their minds that to them it had never  
happened. But Scully was a federal officer, and a doctor, and he found it  
hard to believe that she would engage in this kind of self-repression. She  
knew what to do in a case of rape, and he knew she believed that it should  
always be reported.

So, although he had to acknowledge to himself that Scully could  
possibly just be repressing the whole incident, he couldn't even just leave  
it at that. As horrible as it was, he would almost (but not quite) prefer  
that this was the case, that she had been assaulted, and just couldn't talk  
about it and make it real. At least then he could try to help her get  
through it, in any way he could. The thing is, the alternative seemed much  
worse to his self-absorbed ego. He hated himself for it, the fact that it  
was possible for him to think in such a way. But all he *could* think  
about, what circled graphically in his mind over and over and over, were the  
images of Scully writhing in apparent pleasure beneath his worst enemy.

He realized, knew as a psychologist better than anyone else, that if a human  
body was worked the right way and given enough attention, it would almost  
always attain orgasm. So, conceivably, even though it was *very* rare, a  
woman could have been forced into an act, yet touched by the man in the  
right way and made to climax, even if it was not her choice to do so. This  
was obviously only theoretically possible if the rape was done with no real  
violence, causing of pain, or evident malice. The thing was, the vast  
majority of rapes are executed *purely* out of hatred and violence. But  
Mulder didn't know what drove Krycek. He certainly remembered the other man  
paying a lot of attention to Scully's body, and unlike the typical rapist,  
he seemed to be pleasant and gentle with her. Except, of course, when he  
was actually fucking her. Then he looked like he was trying to jackhammer  
her body straight through that cot, directly into the cement.

As much as the idea of Scully coming from Krycek's ministrations disturbed  
him, and it disturbed him a lot, Mulder thought he could handle that.  
Eventually. His biggest fear was *not* that she had been coerced into  
physically enjoying the sex, but that maybe she had wanted it in the first  
place, and that, God help him, she had slept with the rat-bastard before.  
That maybe it really wasn't a rape at all!

Had Mulder suspected a clandestine physical relationship between the two  
before he had fallen in love with her, the fact that she was sleeping with  
the enemy would have been his biggest concern. But now the horror at the  
idea drove much deeper. He loved Scully with all his heart; he hated Alex  
Krycek to an equal extent. The thought of her *purposely* fucking that  
murderous piece of shit was unbearable. His already healthy sense of  
jealousy soared, and while he knew he could never hate her, even for this,  
his fury knew no bounds. Could she have done this? Was it possible, and if  
so, was it still going on? Was it still *going* to go on, even after she  
had finally started things with Mulder? This fear seemed to overshadow any  
reason in his brain. The more likely possibilities, such as that she was  
repressing the incident, or that she was just ashamed that she had come by  
the hand of someone who forced her, simply disappeared, only to lurk  
forgotten in the shadows behind his rage and despair.

God, could it possibly be that Scully hadn't been forced at all, but that  
she had *chosen* to fuck Krycek? He *had* handcuffed her to the cot, but  
who really knew? Maybe that was the way they liked it! He did have those  
vague memories of the other man endeavoring to pleasure Scully, but he didn'  
t remember any of the conversation, or the events that led to her being  
chained to the bed. What if she had wanted it? Oh God!

The thought was more than he could take. Intense jealously pounded with  
hurricane force through Mulder's skull, blotting out any coherent thought.  
Gritting his teeth in blind rage, his arm shot out violently, wiping his  
coffee table clean and scattering files, videocassettes, and old Chinese  
take-out boxes across the room.

"FUCK!" he roared, jumping to his feet and upending the table  
itself now, sending it crashing across the room. He strode purposefully  
towards his closet, yanked on a pair of black jeans and a turtleneck, and  
grabbed his leather jacket. He slammed the door shut, pleased when it  
closed with a reverberating crack of the wood meeting the doorjamb, and bent  
to put on his boots. He then stood still for a moment, trying to clear his  
thoughts. But all he could see, all he could hear, the only thing that  
existed, was the picture of Krycek, clothes still on, his pants let down  
only down to his mid-thigh, straining and pumping and thrusting his cock  
hard into a fully naked Scully; and she beneath him, her face flushed and  
beautiful, shuddering in the throes of a powerful orgasm. Mulder kicked the  
wall next to his closet door, putting a hole the shape of the toe of his  
boot into the plaster.

He had to go. He had to see her. He had to know the truth. He  
simply couldn't live not knowing. Checking his jacket for his ID and  
wallet, he left his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him as he left.

 

******************************************************

 

Scully had just come out of the shower when she heard the knock  
at her door. She had allowed herself to sleep in this morning, but she had  
still awoken wishing Mulder was there beside her. But she had needed some  
room to think last night, and besides, he had needed to go home to change  
and feed the fish.

She was still fighting with herself over whether or not to  
enlighten Mulder about the events that occurred at that warehouse that she  
had not informed him of yet. Could she tell him? *Should* she tell him?

She told herself that she was mostly afraid of what it would do to Mulder to  
know that he had been right there and hadn't been able to stop the rape.  
She feared that he would go off the handle, and she worried about his state  
of mind. And while these were valid concerns, and they did worry her, she  
had finally admitted to herself last night that her other big fear, and  
maybe the biggest, was that he would know somehow, would possibly remember  
the way she had behaved during the assault.

Scully was absolutely mortified with herself. She couldn't  
believe how her body had responded to Krycek's attentions. She had actually  
climaxed, and twice at that! She blushed in embarrassment as she  
remembered. She had *not* wanted it, she had been forced physically into  
it, but Krycek had manipulated her body so well... And it had been so damn  
long! So very, very long since she had a man's hand on her body in that  
way. But she had not wanted it! No matter how much her body had enjoyed  
it, she was embarrassed and horrified, and did not look back on the episode  
in a favorable light, even if it had been the catalyst for she and Mulder's  
new relationship.

There had been no way that she could think of to tell him that  
night. She knew she had to think first, and weigh the options. She  
originally thought that she would just tell him right away, as soon as he  
had asked to know why he remembered so little of something so important to  
him. But when the first appropriate moment to tell him emerged, her voice  
had stuck in her throat like a glob of phlegm, and each time after, whenever  
she tried to screw up the courage to tell him, that glob reappeared and  
asserted that it was there to stay.

Without even asking, she knew it was Mulder who was at her door.  
As she threw a towel around her body to cover herself, her mind raced,  
trying in a futile fashion to come up with a final, definitive answer to her  
dilemma. But when she reached her front door and looked out the peephole,  
she still was undecided.

All she could see of Mulder was the top of his head, hair  
golden-brown and reflecting healthily under the stark hallway lighting. He  
appeared to be standing with his eyes downcast, and his shoulders looked  
somewhat slumped. She turned the lock to open the door, feeling an intense  
mixture of excitement to see her new lover, and dread and indecision at the  
thought of her secret.

As soon as she had the door unlocked and began to pull it open,  
Mulder pushed against it, not abruptly or violently exactly, but with a  
strong, determined pressure. He pushed past her, not meeting her eyes. His  
face was set in a blank, impervious mask, very different from the open,  
smiling face she had been pleasantly surprised to experience in the last two  
days, ever since their relationship had turned sexual.

"Mulder," she started, "what's..."

He turned around then to face her, and Scully's voice died in  
her throat when she saw the way he was now looking at her. She had never  
seen such an expression on his face before; the blank look had disappeared  
and anger, fear, sadness, dread, and maybe even a touch of obsession all  
graced the plains of his slightly irregular but beautiful features. She  
waited for him to say something, but when it became clear that he was simply  
going to stand there and stare at her in that disconcerting fashion, she  
tried speaking again.

"What's wrong, Mulder? What happened?"

Scully was shocked to see his upper lip lift minutely into the  
suggestion of a sneer.

"I don't know, Scully, why don't you tell me?" he replied, his  
voice angry and biting.

She felt instant anger build within her, and she looked at the  
floor to try to calm herself. Why was he being so rude to her? All her  
thoughts of what to tell him about that day in the warehouse fled out of her  
head at hearing the tone of his voice. All she knew was that she had hardly  
slept last night, and now this man, her friend, partner, and lover, the one  
she trusted most in the world, was trying to play mind games with her.

When Scully looked up again to meet her partner's eyes, she  
found that his were, instead of on her face, plastered somewhere below her  
neckline. She felt an involuntary flush of heat as she saw, no, *felt*  
Mulder's eyes sweep down her body, wrapped scantily in its towel. While  
anger was still the predominate emotion showing on his face, she saw that  
now a look of ragged arousal was steadily climbing in strength. She closed  
her eyes for a moment, attempting to clear mind so she could think clearly.  
His presence seemed to burn through her eyelids.

She knew that something was on his mind, something big, and  
while she knew it should be clear what the problem was, her anger and recent  
sleep deficit was obstructing her from thinking clearly and evaluating the  
situation as well as she usually would have. She had to go back to solitude  
for a moment to straighten out in her head what she was going to say, in any  
given event.

She sighed heavily, and avoiding the question he had asked, she turned back  
towards her bedroom.

"I'm going to go change," she said quietly.

With that she turned on her heel and left the room. But on her  
way back to the bedroom, she tripped over her own feet, and in reaching out  
with one hand to steady herself, she knocked a book that had been left  
perched precariously on the edge of her desk to the floor. Not thinking  
clearly, in fact, thinking only of getting back to the relative sanctuary of  
the bedroom, she bent over to pick it up. She was straightening to put the  
book back more steadily in its place when, from much closer than before, she  
heard him.

He growled.

Instantly she recognized with a flush of embarrassment what she  
had done. She was wearing only a small pink towel, and having bent over at  
the waist to pick up the book, she had inadvertently exposed herself to him.  
she thought, chiding herself, .

Straightening up, she paused indecisively, trying to decide what  
to do. Should she just pretend it didn't happen? That really was the only  
thing to do; she wouldn't want to appear flustered in front of him, not now.  
She was too angry. And hell, that's what they always did anyway; deny  
everything, right? So without looking back, Scully continued her way to the  
bedroom.

As she reached the door, she realized that Mulder was at her heels, but by  
then it was too late. She started to pause, to turn to--what? Confront  
him? Tell him to back off, and wait until she came back out, or maybe to  
kick him out of her apartment? Scully wasn't quite sure what she had  
started to do. But before she had the chance to come to a decision, she  
felt his hand at the small of her back, urging her forward over the  
threshold of the bedroom. The pressure of that hand was solid and  
insistent, and it seemed to imply that he would accept no resistance.

Mulder's hand disappeared from her back, and she wondered what he was up to  
until she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck. She could hear his  
breathing as well--deep, steady breaths--and a bolt of sensual electricity  
slid smoothly up her spine as she focused on the sensation of her hair being  
disturbed by the closeness of his mouth.

She didn't turn to face him. She was too confused, feeling a rush of  
conflicting emotions. She felt the remnants of righteous anger, mixed with  
lust, love, and a good helping of simple confusion. If he had just let her  
go to her room alone, she could have figured out what she was feeling in a  
few moments. She would have her head straight, and be able to evaluate what  
he had implied. She had a strong feeling that something important could  
happen here, but her sleep-deprived mind would not allow the thought to  
form. She needed time to think.

"Mulder, I need some time..." she started, keeping her back to him, fearing  
whatever was contained in those powerful, enticing eyes.

"Shh,"

Scully started to turn in surprise at the sound. It wasn't like him to  
discount what she needed and what she had to say so quickly. But his hands  
snapped up to the sides of her upper arms, holding her immobile with a firm  
but not bruising grip. His breathing was louder now, his head seemed to be  
hovering somewhere over her left shoulder.

His fingers flexed on her biceps once, then twice, and then with a  
suddenness that left her breathless, he pulled her backwards with a jerk  
until she was flush with his lean, solid body. She gasped, searching for  
equilibrium, achingly aware of the hard, thick length pressing through his  
clothes and her towel into her lower back.

Internally she battled with the idea of resistance, not so much against him,  
but against the relenting of her anger. She wasn't even sure exactly what  
she was angry about at this point, but she was stubborn, and proudly aware  
of it. It felt like defeat to relent. But when Mulder thrust hard against  
her, grinding lasciviously in the act, she felt her defenses drop, and she  
inwardly shrugged her shoulders at the small corner of her mind that still  
wanted to resist. Whatever was between them could wait. She let her hands  
move behind her, to clasp each side of his hips, and she pulled him tight  
against her.

Scully heard him groan softly, close to her ear, and watched as his right  
hand, large and masculine with dark hair and cords of vein readily apparent  
under his skin, rose to her chest. He searched for and then found the place  
where the towel was secured to keep it around her small form, then undid the  
fold, letting the fabric fall away from her body. He broke contact with her  
back for a moment to allow it to drop away completely, and then she felt him  
fumbling at his own clothes with one hand behind her. His left hand never  
broke contact with her upper arm; as if he was afraid that if he didn't hold  
her still she would 'come to her senses' and turn him away unsatisfied.

With a deep sigh the movement behind her ceased, and, Mulder returned his  
hand to her bicep, and stepped up against her body again. This time, when  
his body met hers, she felt the silken heat and rigid, uncompromising  
hardness of his bare erection pressing into her lower back, and the sleepy  
weight of his testicles resting against her ass. Just slightly below, the  
buckle of his dropped jeans was still in attendance, pressing into her upper  
thigh. Grunting in an almost animalistic fashion, he again ground himself  
against her, and she was aware of his pre-ejaculate smearing across her back  
as the cool air found it, giving her a delicious chill.

Scully tried again to turn to face Mulder, but he was having  
none of it. He held her still for a moment and then guided her gently over  
to the bed. She felt his hand between her shoulder blades, exerting light  
pressure, and she bent over the bed obediently, coming to rest her torso on  
the soft down-filled comforter. Her heart raced and her breathing  
increased; she could feel air rushing wildly though her respiratory system.

From behind her came the sounds of Mulder quickly disrobing, his  
jeans hitting the hardwood floor with a >thwack<, and his leather jacket  
sliding to rest beside them. She distinctly heard several coins fall from  
the pocket of one of the garments as they were thrown, breaking the thick  
silence as they clattered to the floor and rolled to a rest. The furnace  
kicked in. The refrigerator hummed. Someone in the apartment above was  
vacuuming. 'Hmm,' she though absently, 'vacuuming at this time in the  
morning?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the dizzying sensation of his  
tongue gliding down the ridge of her spine, from the nape of her neck to the  
top of the crease of her ass. There he dawdled, gently lapping and  
inquisitively tonguing that sweet spot, until quite suddenly he pulled away  
again. He grabbed her hips, pulling her back slightly, so that almost her  
entire pelvis was off the edge of the mattress.

Mulder bent over her again, retracing his earlier route down her  
spine, but now gently nipping at it in various places on his way, growling  
menacingly as he went. Scully felt a chill of something akin to fear as her  
brain registered the nuances of the sound. But she pushed the feeling away,  
focusing instead on the flood of euphoric sensation that her partner was  
provoking in her body.

This time, instead of stopping his path at the base of her spine, he  
crouched down behind her and, after biting rather sharply at her right  
buttock, his hands came up and pushed her thighs apart roughly. She felt  
the presence of his large hands near her cunt, and braced for contact. But  
it didn't come; instead he gripped her hips once again, and put pressure on  
them so as to imply that he wanted her to tip her pelvis back, thereby  
raising her ass further into the air.

Within an instant that previously expected contact was fully realized as  
Mulder's thumbs came up, separating her lips, exposing the smoky pink folds  
within. She shuddered as she heard him breathe deep, inhaling her scent,  
and then release that breath, sending hot air dancing over her moist skin.

Having braced herself, Scully jumped not in surprise but rather in eager  
acceptance when she felt Mulder's insistent tongue probing at her vaginal  
opening. He dipped two or three times into her before retreating, and after  
adjusting his thumbs to spread her lips further apart, he slipped his tongue  
further forward and flicked lightly at her clit.

Every part of Scully's body was alive with tension, her muscles shaking with  
anticipation, her fingers opening and closing repeatedly on her palms. She  
groaned, a deep, throaty sound, as Mulder swept by her clit again. This  
time as his mouth retreated, he shifted his hands so that now only one of  
them focused on holding her open and exposed with a thumb and index finger,  
and the other was now freed up for other uses.

He sank one finger of the free hand into her dripping core, and Scully  
gasped, her body bucking involuntarily at the invasion. He quickly slid a  
second finger into her, and began to pump her energetically, his hand  
grinding up against her folds in the process. She gasped in disappointment  
when he retrieved his fingers from within her, but he quickly soothed her  
with another quick flick at her clitoris with his tongue.

When Scully felt an absence of contact from him beyond his exposure of her  
inner folds, she waited several moments, and then began to wonder what was  
going on. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder at Mulder, and when  
what she saw registered with her, she looked again for a better appraisal.

He was kneeling behind her, eyes focused squarely between her legs. It was  
the look on his face that was so intriguing, and more than a little  
arousing. He looked like he was studying her folds intently, trying to get  
a better look at that particular part of her body, as if to commit its  
planes and textures to memory. As Scully watched her partner study her, and  
her neck began to hurt from the strain of craning to see him, she found  
herself wishing that she could be outside her body, and see what he was  
seeing. If only she could get inside his mind, and know what he was  
thinking.

As her thoughts were registering, she had failed to notice that his  
expression had changed. When she finally took it in, she had only a moment  
to catch the emotion that was etched there before he slipped back behind his  
internal wall. She saw raw pain and confusion, sadness and doubt, and what  
appeared to be more than a little anger. But then he saw her, caught her  
gazing at him, and within a second his face had hardened into a set mask of  
decision. He released her lips to take hold of her hips in both hands, and  
gave them a rough jerk, as if to reaffirm his hold on her. Startled by his  
action, she squeaked before she could stop herself. Flushing with an  
embarrassment that she could not fathom, she laid her cheek down on the bed  
once more, and waited to see what her partner would do next.

 

******************************************************

 

When he moved back to take a better look at Scully's body,  
Mulder took in the beauty of her form for mere moments before he was once  
again drenched in a wave of confusion and anger. Had Krycek done this with  
her? Of course he knew what he had seen in his dream, and he was sure that  
was a true memory, but how long had it been going on? *Had* it been going  
on? Why was it so hard to ask her? Was she really fucking that asshole of  
her own choice?

He didn't want to think so. And more and more he was getting  
the feeling that she hadn't had some kind of thing going with him. But he  
simply couldn't shake the idea completely, and every time he tried to push  
it away, the images would come back in force. Krycek between Scully's legs,  
lapping at her; the look of the conquering hero on his face as the son of a  
bitch plunged his cock into her, Scully! Mulder's own fucking partner!

At this moment, he noticed that she had turned her face back to  
see him, probably wondering what he was doing, just sitting there, not  
moving. He met her eyes for a moment, but his brain seemed to superimpose  
the image of Krycek over his visionary field, and he felt himself harden,  
both in mind and in body. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against  
him, reveling in the squeak of surprise this provoked in her.

Somewhere far back in his mind, a little part of Mulder was  
shocked at the level of anger that suffused his body. But he shoved all  
thought aside forcibly, and focused on the succulent situation that was  
playing out before him.

He sat up tall, which brought him on level with her exposed  
rear, and he took his cock in one hand. Slowly he brought its dripping head  
close to her, and he began to rub it against her buttocks, spreading his  
pre-cum over her pale skin. He felt her shudder beneath his touch, and  
heard a whimper escape her throat.

Smiling wickedly, Mulder leaned in closer, and began to run the head of his  
cock along her slit, just over her opening, sometimes sliding forward enough  
to hit her clit for just a moment, sometimes moving back enough to tease her  
anus. She began to whimper continuously; high, sweet sounds that went  
directly to his groin, making him grow impossibly hard, hard to the point of  
pain.

Just when it seemed that Scully was about to spontaneously combust, he  
decided to cease the one form of teasing, and take it to the next level.  
Finally coming once more to a stop over her vaginal opening, he slowly, ever  
so slightly, began to bear down.

Scully's breath hitched, and she released a low groan, which turned into a  
sound of surprise when she realized that he had stopped.

Mulder stayed still, with only the head of his erection encased in her body,  
and concentrated on not blowing his load right then and there. He wanted  
this to go further, much further. He wanted to fuck his partner into the  
ground. < Like Krycek did>

He shook his head slightly, pushing the unpleasant thought away. Scully had  
turned back to glance at him again for a moment, obviously wondering what he  
was up to, before resting her cheek in the bed once more. As the seconds  
passed by, and he didn't make a move, either to enter her futher or to  
withdraw, she became restless. Mulder watched in a detached fashion as she  
began to try to thrust back against him, attempting to impale herself on his  
rigid cock. But whenever she tried, he backed away correspondingly,  
refusing to be rushed. *He* was in control of this, not her.

The agent looked down at his body, watching where the tip of his penis  
disappeared into the folds and contours of his partner's labia, and felt a  
rush of erotic sensation that threatened to overwhelm him. He was, after  
all, a porn lover. He got his kicks visually. And the site of his  
considerably over-sized cock embedded in Dana Scully's cunt was something  
that he thought would surely send him over the edge.

So, once he had regained his composure enough to ensure himself that he was  
not going to come instantly, he went from immediate inaction to action in a  
split second. He was sure Scully had absolutely no warning when he suddenly  
and savagely plunged deeply into her, shoving her inner flesh aside to make  
way for his bulk. She cried out, a sound of distinct pleasure/pain, and  
this, along with the sensation of her cunt squeezing, gripping him in a  
pelvic handshake so tight that he couldn't breathe, caused Mulder to grind  
out an ".unh!", in a barely conscious response to her cry.

He paused for a moment, to let her, and admittedly himself, calm down and  
get used to the sensation. He stared at her face, with its shut eyes and  
open, pouting mouth, watching her take him deep within her body, and he  
almost felt he could drown in his love for this woman. But the although the  
love ran long and deep, it was tempered with uncertainty and anger, and as  
he gazed at her he saw once again the image of his nemesis superimposed over  
her beautiful face, and he growled in his anger as well as his passion.

Mulder slowly withdrew his cock from Scully's body, almost leaving it  
completely, only to pause with the crown just barely still inside her. He l  
ooked down again for a moment, fixating on the glistening of her juices on  
his exposed shaft. Then his hips shot forward again, driving his prick deep  
into her body, and he began the age-old rhythm, pumping roughly into his  
partner's prone body.

He was rapidly approaching climax when an idea came to him. He abruptly  
stopped his movement, willing himself back away from the oncoming orgasm.  
Scully began to whimper his name beneath him, needing her own climax,  
needing him to fill her and to take her.

"Shh," he whispered to her, as he withdrew totally from her body.

Scully made a small, quiet whining sound, but was then quiet, as if she knew  
that this was not the day to push him.

Mulder placed his hand on either cheek of his partner's ass, and spread  
them, revealing the tiny, pink hole between them. Another rush of physical  
pleasure surged within him as he imagined how tight she would be, even  
tighter than in her cunt, and as he dwelled for an instant on the nature of  
his plan, on how society still viewed this act as depraved, even between opposite  
sexes.

He reached down, and slowly inserted his index and middle fingers into her  
cunt, drawing up as much of her liquid as he could. He then spread the  
fluid over and around her anus, letting one finger dip inside her, relishing  
Scully's quick intake of breath as his digit stretched her tight hole. He  
reached his free hand down again, and stroked her engorged clit as he  
simultaneously pumped his finger into her ass, and he felt a fresh gush of  
fluid ease out from behind her soft folds.

Not pausing in his attentions to her clit, he withdrew his finger from her  
anus, and again dipped into her pussy. When his fingers were suitably  
slick, he brought them up again, to slip the one finger into her ass, and  
after pumping twice within her, he added a second.

By this point Scully was writhing beneath him, crying and mewling in the  
throes of intense arousal. Mulder leaned down and latched his teeth onto  
her right buttock, biting down gently. He brought his fingers out of her a  
third time to catch more lubrication, and now he pressed three fingers into  
his partner's asshole, causing her to cry out at the burn, the momentary  
pain his invasion caused, but he never stopped his movements, never gave her  
a chance to resist. She was dripping fluids from her core steadily, and he  
watched as his three fingers plowed into her, pumping her unmercifully.  
Watching this, he didn't think he could hold out anymore.

Mulder quickly sat up, removing both hands from their occupations to clamp  
them onto her hips. He positioned himself before her cunt, and thrust into  
her once, then twice, being sure to coat himself well with her natural  
lubricant. Then, as fast as he had come, he was out of her again, and he  
shifted, taking hold of his cock to place it in it's new position at her  
back entrance.

He glanced at Scully's face for a moment, and grinned as he saw  
her muttering to herself, with an intense, concentrated look on her face.  
He leaned slightly over her, trying to catch what she was saying. At first  
he couldn't quite catch it, but he persevered, leaned even closer, and he  
finally heard it.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me yeah.Mulder.fuck me Mulder, unh."

This last sound came as Mulder drilled into her, all at once,  
burying himself to the hilt in his partner's rectum in one swift, smooth  
movement. He thought absently that it had been a good thing he had  
stretched her.

Mulder had to stop there, cock fully entrenched within Scully's body. He  
panted, breathing hard, overwhelmed by the messages his nerve endings were  
sending to his brain. God, she was tight! He had a dim recollection of  
being in the same place in her body at some prior point; he knew he had  
taken her in the ass before, as when he had awoken from the drugged stupor  
that Krycek had apparently induced in him, he had found himself still on top  
of Scully, cock fully embedded in her rear end. But the recollection was  
muddled, and he drove the errant memory away as he began to slowly withdraw,  
only to ram roughly back into her.

Slowly he moved into a smooth, solid rhythm, neither too slow nor too fast,  
and he dipped his hand down between the woman's legs, finding her clit. He  
stroked several times, then inserted two fingers into her cunt and pumped  
them into her in time with the thrusting of his hips.

Scully had began to cry out, "Oh.oh.oh.", each "oh" punctuating further the  
slapping of their skin coming together, as his groin hit her buttocks, as  
his balls slammed against her pussy. Mulder brought his hand forward again,  
beginning to stroke her clit in earnest, sensing she was close.

With a cry of her partner's name that ripped asunder the thick, sex-laden  
air that filled the bedroom, Scully shot into the throes of her orgasm at what seemed  
like the speed of sound, crashing bodily into intense pleasure. And still  
Mulder hammered into her tight little ass, bent over her back, sweating and  
straining as he pounded her. He was inexorably gripped by the ecstasy her  
clenching muscles provoked in him-- 

Mulder felt completion gaining on him, and he reached out for it, grunting  
his pleasure in tandem with his rhythmic thrusts as the climax built within  
him. Finally, when he could hold back no longer, he exploded into her ass,  
letting loose an animalistic roar that tapered slowly into a guttural growl,  
and jets of semen pumped from his cock, threatening to fill her channel to  
overflowing.

Mulder allowed himself to collapse onto Scully's back for only an instant  
before he moved to slide out of her. But he stopped short, frozen in space  
as a voice spoke out from behind him. *Behind* him. A male voice. He  
could feel Scully tense beneath him, and his cock was squeezed anew as all  
her muscles, inside and out, contracted in surprise at the intrusion of this  
voice. Mulder's head swam. 

For what had been said was, "Oh, now *this* has been a treat. Quite a show.  
I would applaud, but well, you know. One hand's gotta hold the gun, and if  
you only *have* one hand."

Mulder slowly swiveled his head around to lay eyes on what he had only this  
morning been seeing in his nightmares. That smirking face of Alex Krycek,  
and a gun trained directly at his own head.

 

******************************************************

 

Krycek had been watching.

When he had so abruptly left the warehouse that day last week,  
abandoning Agent Scully to the (tender?) mercies of a doped up and thereby  
seriously erotically inflamed Agent Mulder, he had somewhere he had to be,  
and sorely missed being able to stay to watch the fun and games that were  
sure to ensue between the two rigidly platonic friends. As he had performed  
his duties that day, making the Syndicate's messes and cleaning them up to  
leave no forensic evidence of his work, he had dwelled, in spite of his  
earlier go at Scully, on the fun that he was missing. That day he decided  
he didn't want to call it quits after only the one time as he had originally  
planned. He wanted more. And he wanted to watch.

If only he had had the time to set up the surveillance he would have liked  
to! Then he would have at least had a recording of the agent's induced  
tryst. And he definitely would have loved to have a tape of himself fucking  
Scully into next year. But, he admitted to himself, being 'forced' to go  
see them again to watch them together could have its advantages. And that  
was when he drew up the hasty plan.

He arrived at Mulder's apartment early on this morning, and had  
been pleased to see Mulder streaking out of the front door to his  
Bureau-sanctioned vehicle (a Taurus, of course, thought Krycek, with a brief  
roll of his eyes) within the hour. The look on the agent's face fairly  
screamed an apparent 'don't-fuck-with-me' attitude, and Krycek had to wonder  
where he was going in such a mood. He had hoped he would go straight to his  
partner's apartment when he departed his home, but the outlook didn't look  
too good with him being in the state of mind he was apparently in.

But Mulder never had failed to surprise, and so today he was in  
true form, driving directly to Scully's place in what must have been record  
time. Krycek pulled over half a block away, and watched as the agent left  
his car to stride purposefully up the front steps of the tenement to  
disappear through the door.

Krycek prepared to settle down for a long wait. If Mulder was  
there simply to go over a case file or some such thing, it could be a long  
and cramped day in the car. Who knew when such repressed people would give  
into temptation and climb into bed, even if they had done so already several  
times previously. For the problem was that he couldn't dare to get near the  
apartment until they were suitably immersed in something that required total  
attention. And he knew exactly what something he was hoping for.

He soon realized that his trademark good luck was still with him  
when after a few terse, confrontational words between them, the two agents  
ceased all discussion and moved into the bedroom. This he could see with  
the infrared scanner. So he watched in amused amazement at their  
expedience, as Mulder appeared to press himself behind Scully, and proceeded  
to bend her over the bed and position himself behind her,

he thought, and he shifted within the  
car to put away the gadgets. Taking a brief look around the environment  
about his car, he exited the vehicle and walked casually to the door of the  
building and entered.

He found her apartment easily, having been there so many times  
before. he thought with a suppressed snicker.

He picked the lock on the door with practiced silence, and  
waited for a moment to listen for signs of activity before entering.  
Hearing nothing but the odd grunt from far across the apartment, he eased  
his way into Scully's home. Glancing around, he took in the tasteful order  
of her accommodations, seeing no noticeable changes from when he was last  
there some weeks ago. He drifted on noiseless feet to find a spot to watch.  
The door to the bedroom was ajar, leaving just enough room for him to easily  
see them without much chance of his being seen himself unless they were  
looking for him. And from what he could see, they definitely were not  
focused on anything but themselves.

Krycek watched with a hardening cock the slow, methodical sweep  
of Mulder's fingers scooping up his partner's wetness and spreading it on  
her exposed anus. This he did several times, stretching her with more  
fingers each time. Scully was making all sorts of delicious sounds, purring  
her pleasure as the digits invaded her body, her partner pounding her with  
his hand with an almost savage force.

Krycek thought he would come in his pants right then and there,  
simply from the sight of it. Her little noises were bringing back vivid  
flashbacks of his "time" with her, until he could feel her hot, tight cunt  
gripping his dick in an iron clasp as if it had been yesterday. God, she'd  
been so *tight*! After experiencing her firsthand, he knew she must not be  
fucked that often. Well, Mulder was obviously fucking her now, but that was  
only for the last few days, as far as he knew.

He was trying to bring himself back to some semblance of  
control, willing his hand away from the straining, aching cock that was  
trapped in his jeans. God, he'd better not fuck this up! He really wanted  
a go at her himself, too.

Mulder now took his fingers from Scully's widely stretched hole,  
and quickly confused Krycek by plunging his erection directly into her cunt  
instead of the newly prepared and vacated orifice. But after a couple of  
strokes he stopped, pulling out once more and leaning over his partner's  
back to place his ear by her mouth. He could hear himself that Scully was  
now emitting a low, gasping chant, and he wished he could be close enough to  
be sure, but it sounded like she was asking the man bent over her to fuck  
her.

Mulder must have decided that that was exactly what he wanted to  
do, for he then abruptly slammed himself into Scully's appropriately  
stretched anus. Krycek fought to direct his mind onto other, less arousing  
topics in a desperate attempt to hold back the tide of his impending orgasm.  
The proper method for cleaning and oiling a handgun. The blood (or not  
blood) of the alien colonists. The cockroaches at the gulag in Tunguska.  
Finally, the arousal began to recede to a more tolerable level, and he  
focused once more on the pair in front of him.

Just in time, too. Scully was speeding full-throttle towards climax,  
howling her way over the edge, spasming delightfully beneath a grunting and  
straining Mulder. He followed her hard upon, unleashing a roar that could  
wake the dead, his hips completing their last, spastic thrusts. Krycek  
watched as the man collapsed momentarily onto his partner's back, and when  
he saw Mulder start to rise and pull out of the woman, he decided now was  
the time to introduce his presence.

He stepped forward into the room, holding his gun low, in an almost  
nonchalant fashion, and when he spoke, he watched both agents freeze into  
stillness. And when Mulder turned his head, ever so slowly, to see who had  
so rudely intruded on his little love nest, Krycek's heart swelled at the  
look of mixed confusion/hatred/embarrassment that graced his features.

At that moment, a thought suddenly entered his mind, unbidden, although he  
realized quickly that it had been niggling at his consciousness for the last  
few minutes. He had come here to watch the two agents enjoy what he had  
done for them in getting them together, and then maybe to enjoy Scully again  
for himself, with the added bonus of Mulder actually being cognizant as he  
watched this time. Well, as he had observed Mulder fucking his partner up  
the ass, he found that he was getting more and more turned on by Mulder  
himself than he previously would have thought possible. For gay he was not.

But he had never denied himself the possibility that he was bisexual. He  
rarely felt any substantial cravings for men, but he had noticed a draw to  
the agent before, most notably on that day at the FBI pool, when he had  
almost no choice (or so he had then told himself) other than to check out  
Mulder's (rather substantial) package. He had had to retreat to the men's room  
shortly thereafter, desperate to relieve the straining organ in his slacks.

Oh, but wouldn't it be wonderful, to have had them both? To  
leave Scully's apartment snug in the knowledge that he had possessed both  
their bodies, even if only for a short time? God, the thought of it! His  
mind was already made up.

Mulder hadn't moved; he was still crouched over his partner's  
naked back, head trained back toward Krycek. His eyes were expressing his  
fury and intense hatred quite eloquently, Krycek thought. The man always  
did have intriguing eyes. But his mind snapped back to the present without  
really even having been absent as Scully shifted beneath Mulder, struggling  
to peer around as well to view the intruder.

Her movement seemed to spur Mulder into action. He raised both  
his hands in the air, and slowly straightened, taking his weight off his  
partner's back.

"I'm just letting Scully up, okay Krycek?" He spat the name out  
with a voice dripping with sarcasm, as if the word tasted exceedingly  
unpleasant.

"Sure Mulder, that's fine, but don't make any move to get up. I  
want you on your knees," he replied, watching greedily as the agent's  
softened cock left the Scully's body. Oh yeah Mulder, he thought, you got  
your piece of ass, and now I'm gonna get mine.

Relieved of the body that had been pinning her, Scully lifted  
her torso off the bed and turned around, sinking to her knees on the floor  
at the side of the bed, attempting to cover her nakedness with her hands as  
best as she could. Krycek could see the fury raging in her eyes as well,  
the furious expression exacerbated by the hard set of her mouth. He  
smirked.

"Hi, Scully. Long time no see. Don't worry about covering  
yourself up, it's not like I haven't seen it all before" he said sweetly.

"Cocksucker," the woman spat quietly. "You have the nerve to  
come here after what you did to me? What you did to *us*? You sorry-ass  
son of a bitch."

"Tsk, tsk, Scully, such a filthy mouth. If I hadn't *done*  
anything to you, you wouldn't be enjoying Mulder's cock up your ass today,  
would you? There's no way in hell, that after five years of inertia, the  
two of you would have initiated anything without my help. And seriously,  
about what I did to *you*, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it," Krycek  
said. He was grinning so hard that it was beginning to hurt. Man, he  
*knew* this would be fun.

He watched as the woman blushed, the color reaching down her  
neck to the tops of her breasts, visible above the shielding arms. Krycek's  
gaze shifted to Mulder, and was surprised to see the agent staring hard at  
his partner, a hurt look on his face, but obviously calculating. Hmm. What  
did this mean?

Scully finally answered, whispering sharply. "You raped me, you  
fucking moron; no matter what you did to my body, I didn't want it. I said  
no. Repeatedly. I. Did. Not. Like it."

As Krycek watched, Mulder's face softened. Oho! So Mulder was  
worried that Scully *had* liked it, that maybe she wanted it again, huh?  
Well, he would soon give Mulder a taste of what his partner got. Then he  
could see for himself.

Krycek assumed a bored expression. "Sure, Scully, whatever you  
need to tell yourself to make it better. Anyway, I *had* come for you again  
this time, after I so enjoyed watching the two of you fuck, but I think I'm  
going to try something different this time. I've had you once; I think it's  
about time Mulder and I got a little better acquainted, wouldn't you say so,  
Fox?"

"Fuck off, Krycek. There's no way in hell you're gonna touch  
me, you fucking rapist," Mulder replied. Krycek thought that the agent  
seemed like he actually felt better now. He could only guess as to what the  
reason was. Maybe because Scully would be spared this time, he thought to  
himself. Probably. Or could it be because of his partner's denial of  
pleasure? Possibly. Anyway, he thought, shrugging the question aside, down  
to business. Clearing his throat, he began again.

"Anyway, down to business. Scully, I want you up on the bed,  
back against the headboard."

When Scully made no move to get up, Krycek cocked his pistol and  
placed the muzzle to Mulder's temple. "I said up on the bed, Scully. Now."

Reluctantly, Scully rose, and crawled onto the bed. Krycek  
retrieved the pair of handcuffs he had in his pockets, and tossed them at  
the woman. "Cuff your right hand to the bedpost," he ordered.

Scully complied, sending him a look so dirty that he felt like  
he would need a shower if she kept it up. When the cuff was in place, she  
spoke.

"What are you going to do with him?" she asked, suddenly  
appearing slightly disconcerted, the most off-balance he had seen her in a  
long time. Krycek laughed.

"Oh, I'm just gonna have a little fun with Mulder here. And  
he's gonna let me, 'cause if he doesn't, he'll have to clean *you* off the  
wall," he intoned, knowing he looked, and sounded, serious. Of course he  
wasn't serious, he could no more shoot Scully than he could shoot Mulder; he  
just felt too close to them, even though they'd never know it. And Scully  
*didn't* know this, and Mulder didn't know this, and what they didn't know  
wouldn't hurt them. Okay, maybe it'd hurt Mulder for a few seconds, but  
Krycek would make him forget the pain soon enough, and have him begging for  
more.

"Fuck," Scully whispered, horrified.

"Fuck," Mulder also whispered, at the same time, staring with huge,  
hate-filled, and, if Krycek was reading it right, slightly fearful eyes.

"Don't mind if I do, Mulder," replied Krycek with a quirky grin.  
"Now, get over here."

Mulder appeared to weigh his options, so Krycek felt he would  
have to remind the man of his situation if he was to get this show on the  
road. He raised the gun, moving its sights from Mulder's head to Scully's.

"Mulder, you really *do* want to do what I ask. Don't test me;  
I don't have the patience. Don't make it easier to kill her than to deal  
with you. You don't want that, do you?"

Mulder stared back at him in blazing hatred, but began to rise  
to his feet.

"No, Mulder, on your knees. *Crawl* over here to me."

Sneering nastily, Mulder complied. When the agent was kneeling  
directly before him, Krycek smiled wider.

"Unzip me and take me out, Mulder," he intoned, relishing the  
flush that flooding the man's face. The agent looked up at him, a plea  
written across his face.

"Krycek... not here...if I have to do this, let's at least go to  
another room," the agent asked quietly.

"Oh but Mulder, that would take half the fun out of it! And  
really; you got to watch Scully last time, would you really want to deprive  
her of her turn?"

Across the room, Scully snorted at the implication that she  
actually wanted to witness something like this. But then she immediately  
sobered. "Krycek, don't do this to him." she pleaded.

Krycek smiled sweetly at Scully before looking back to Mulder,  
deliciously prostrated at his feet. "Sorry guys, it's not an option. Well,  
Mulder, get down to it."

Mulder sighed heavily, his face burning red with anger and  
embarrassment. He raised his hands shakily to Krycek's fly, paused for a  
moment, and then applied his fingers to the button on the jeans. Krycek  
watched, amused, as Mulder tried studiously to avoid brushing against or  
touching in any way the large bulge trapped within.

The agent then grasped the zipper carefully, and began to pull  
it down, but in the process, his knuckles brushed lightly against Krycek's erection,  
causing the slim hips to buck into his hand. Mulder jumped, and tried to  
pull away, but Krycek simply raised his gun higher again, underlining the  
situation once again for the older man.

"Come on Mulder, you're going to have to touch it anyway, don't  
be shy," he said, teasing the flustered agent.

Mulder's hands returned to their task, and when the zipper was  
completely opened, he paused, as if unsure what to do. Krycek thought he  
would have to make his point *again*, but finally Mulder moved into action,  
gingerly sliding the jeans over his hips, leaving them at his mid-thighs,  
and then reached to do the same with the boxers. Krycek hissed as Mulder eased the  
band of the underwear past his rigid cock, feeling the cold air across his  
heated skin.

 

******************************************************

 

Mulder was unable to stifle a gasp as Krycek's  
considerably-sized cock sprung out of his shorts. It bobbed there, just inches from his  
mouth, large, flushed, and full of blood, its tip weeping pre-cum. Mulder  
felt the insane, yes surely insane, urge to reach out his tongue to taste  
that fluid. He felt his face blush deeper, and chastised himself  
internally.

He had carefully been listening to the exchange between Krycek  
and Scully, trying to get an idea of what exactly what their relationship  
was. He had been thoroughly thrilled when his partner asserted that it had  
been a case of rape, and that she had not liked it in any way, even if her  
body reacted. And when Krycek mentioned that he had had Scully *once*, and  
now he wanted Mulder, he had almost whooped with joy; he probably would have  
if that last part hadn't been attached. Good God, what did Krycek want from  
him? But at least now he knew that Scully wanted him, not Krycek, and  
that there had been no *thing* between them.

Mulder simply sat there before Krycek's feet, praying that an  
earthquake would come and kill him, to save him from whatever his enemy had  
in store for him. Or better yet, for the earthquake to kill Krycek. But it  
didn't come, and he knew it wouldn't, and time seemed to stretch out before  
him, that hard, ruddy penis floating enticingly before his face.  
he thought, 

For Mulder's cock was hardening as he knelt there; he had always  
thought his enemy an attractive man, and now he could hardly  
believe the temerity of his traitorous body. He was aroused, when Scully  
was chained to her bed, with a gun pointing at her? Mulder wanted to die.

From above him, Krycek began to chuckle deep in his throat.  
"Oh, what's this, Mulder? You're not as disgusted as you would like to  
appear, are you?"

Mulder felt that if he continued to blush any deeper, he would  
turn purple, then black, and then keel over and die right there. he thought, He looked up at his  
tormentor, full of shame at his own arousal, and a wisp of a famous play  
fluttered through his mind, 'oh that this too too solid flesh would melt...'

"Please," he begged, whispering, hoping Scully wouldn't hear  
him, "another room. Krycek, please."

He hated himself for begging. But what choice did he have? He  
couldn't try to overtake the man; that pistol probably had a hair trigger.  
If he tried anything, he would be risking Scully's life. And he would still  
prefer to suffer whatever Krycek may have in store for him rather that see  
his partner and new lover hurt or killed.

Krycek smirked. "Sorry, buddy. No can do."

Mulder hung his head for a moment. Then, steeling himself, he  
looked up at the younger man, his face hard, and asked, "Okay, what do you  
want, you slimy piece of shit?"

"Oh, Mulder, flattery will get you nowhere," Krycek laughed, and  
then became serious. "But sucking my cock will; maybe if I come in your  
mouth, we can call it quits there."

Mulder felt two reactions flood simultaneously through his  
being. A surge of desire and happiness, and a plummeting feeling of  
disgust, more directed at he himself than at the idea of the act being  
demanded of him. From behind him, he heard Scully gasp in horror and  
sympathy.

Krycek spoke again, this time to the woman on the bed. "Scully,  
you might want to keep quiet. It'll probably be easier on poor Mulder if  
you don't remind him that you're here."

Mulder could almost *hear* the contemptuous smirk stretched  
across his enemy's face. But the man was right; knowing that Scully was  
there, watching this, made it just that much more difficult. He prayed  
inwardly that she would comply, and was reassured when she did not answer.  
If he could just block her presence out of his mind, maybe he could just do  
this, and it would be over.

He was still kneeling there at Krycek's feet, eyes transfixed by  
the penis bobbing before him when he heard the man address him again. "Oh,  
and Mulder? Be careful of your teeth; if I feel the slightest touch of  
them, I pull the trigger. Got it?"

Mulder nodded miserably.

"Good. Now get to work."

Mulder swallowed hard, and reluctantly moved his mouth closer to  
Krycek's cock. What now? He had never done this before. He slowly,  
carefully, flicked out his tongue, giving a small lap to the upright shaft  
before him, but jerked back again at the shudder that shook the man. He  
glanced up at the hated face above him, and saw Krycek gazing at him from  
behind lowered black lashes. He felt a rush of arousal course through him  
against his will; that look of ragged desire gazing at *him* unexpectedly  
did something for his own cock, causing it to rise proudly from his lap. He  
lowered his eyes again, cursing himself.

Gingerly, he brought up one hand to grip Krycek's cock with his  
thumb and his index and middle fingers, pulling it down slightly. His  
tongue came out again, almost without his conscious decision to do so, and  
he dipped the tip into the slit at the head of the penis, catching up the  
drops of fluid there and pulling them back into his mouth. Krycek groaned  
quietly from above him.

The taste was exquisite, musky and salty with a slight tang, not  
unlike his own semen. He eyes closed briefly, involuntarily, but he forced  
them open again when he heard Krycek's quiet huff of mirth at his expense.

Trying to ignore the man's nearly silent statement, he moved to  
lick the head of the cock once again, but this time, as soon as his mouth  
opened, Krycek thrust his hips forward, driving the hard length of flesh  
deep into his throat, teasing at his gag reflex. How Mulder managed not to  
retch right then he'd never know, but as Krycek laid the "hand" of his  
prosthetic arm in his hair and began to thrust in and out of his mouth, he  
found himself rocking his own hips in the same rhythm.

Krycek's thrusts were thankfully not as deep as his first, so  
after the initial breeching of his mouth, Mulder didn't feel the physical  
need to gag. As the solid flesh glided smoothly back and forth over his  
lips, in and out of his mouth, he found himself swirling his tongue around  
it, reveling in the taste of the slick, musky skin. Bracing himself with  
his hands on the back of Krycek's thighs, he began to bob his head forward  
on his enemy's upstroke, encouraging the man to go deeper again in his  
mouth, and he relaxed his throat muscles in an attempt to accommodate that  
impressive length.

Mulder didn't realize he had reached to stoke his own cock until  
he heard Krycek's voice, husky with arousal.

"Don't touch yourself," the man said, "that's mine. You wait  
your turn."

At first any sense of embarrassment Mulder would feel was  
clouded by a surge of happiness. That meant Krycek was planning to touch  
him, too! But as this thought left his mind, Mulder again remembered who  
else was in the room, and that he was supposed to be hating this, damn it,  
and he thought he would die of the shame itself. Scully must have seen him,  
seen him reaching to stroke his own cock as he was forced to give Alex  
Krycek head. Oh God. He wanted to die. Now. Please, God.

But the increasing speed and depth of Krycek's thrusts brought  
him back to the task at hand, and he tried to prepare himself for the flood  
of semen he expected to spurt into his mouth at any moment. But just as  
Krycek's thrusts began to become jerky and irregular, surely indicating  
imminent ejaculation, the man's gun hand pushed Mulder away rudely. He sat  
back on his legs panting, close to orgasm himself, even though he had not  
managed to touch his own straining erection for more than one stroke before  
his tormentor had intervened.

Krycek was gazing down at Mulder, eyeing the agent's erection  
from beneath hooded lids, panting heavily.

"Sweet," he said, almost absently, when he got his breath back,  
"so sweet. Glad to see you're enjoying this, too."

Mulder glared at him, his face flushing again in embarrassment.  
he wondered. He was confused as to what Krycek wanted. Didn't he  
say that he wanted to come in his mouth? What the hell was up?

Krycek gave him the answer him soon enough. "But Mulder, I bet  
you have a sweet ass, too. Nice and hot and tight."

Mulder looked up at him, shocked, as Scully make a small choking  
sound from behind. "But Krycek.you said."

Krycek interrupted. "I said that if I came in your mouth, maybe  
we could call it quits. But ya know, I thought to myself, hmm, maybe it'd  
be nice to have that tight ass all for myself. That tight virgin ass, just  
for me...and you are a virgin, aren't you?"

Mulder blinked, the coloring of his face darkening to almost  
purple. Slowly, he nodded.

"That's what I thought," said Krycek in a gentle, sympathetic  
voice. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He smirked.

Scully's voice broke the silence that followed. "Don't do this  
to him, Krycek! I don't care, rape me again if you have to, but don't hurt  
him!"

"No!" Mulder cried, horrified at the thought of living out his  
nightmares again in reality. "I'll do it, just don't do it to Scully!"

"Oh, such martyrs," drawled Krycek. "But it's Mulder I want  
this time, Scully. Don't worry, I wont hurt him. In fact, I'd venture to  
say that he'd like it. I know you know he's a voyeur, with all those videos  
of his, but I'm betting that he's a bit of an exhibitionist, too. I mean,  
look at this hard-on he's sporting, with you in the room and everything!"

Krycek had turned Mulder roughly around on his knees so that he  
was in full frontal view of his partner, who gasped at the sight of the  
ridged penis rising from his dark pubic hair. Mulder dropped his head in  
shame, unable to look Scully in the eyes.

"It's okay, Mulder," he heard her say softly, and he lifted his  
head. She looked into his face and continued. "You can't help how your  
body reacts. I don't think less of you."

Mulder smiled weakly at her from his place on the floor, but the  
smile faded as Krycek spoke again.

"Oh, and neither do I, Mulder. No fears there. I'll respect  
you in the morning," he said obviously struggling to maintain a 'sincere'  
look on his face. "Now get over there and kneel before the bed."

Having no real choice but to obey, he crawled over to the bed,  
and knelt there silently, eyes locked with Scully. He felt somehow better  
for her reassurances, and he felt he could handle whatever was to come, and  
she would not scorn him for it. He tried to discipline his mind; he could  
deal with anything, he had dealt with worse before, he could do it again,  
even if this situation was different. He could be a Stoic if he needed to.

From behind him he could hear rustling, and Mulder then felt a  
hand pushing between his shoulder blades, urging him to bend over the bed,  
just as he had had Scully only a short time before. He complied with a  
sinking feeling; this was actually going to happen! Krycek handed him  
another pair of handcuffs, and he moved to apply them to himself without  
even having to be asked, starting to cuff his hands in front of him, hoping  
that maybe at some point he could gain control of the situation.

"No, Mulder, behind your back," came the voice from behind him.  
With his hope gone as quick as it had come, Mulder once again complied.

He laid his cheek on the bed, facing the wall, now unable to look at anyone,  
even his partner. His cock was veritably throbbing with anticipation. He  
heard a quiet >snick< behind him as the gun was uncocked, but he noticed  
that there was no accompanying sound of the safety being switched back on.

There were a few hideously long moments of silence, and then he  
felt Krycek's foot kicking his knees apart to give the man better access.  
Mulder almost jumped sky-high when suddenly he felt a cold substance being  
spread liberally between his ass cheeks, the fingers lingering around his  
anus. He clenched in fearful anticipation.

Krycek sighed from behind him. "Seriously Mulder, you're gonna  
have to relax. You'll just hurt yourself if you don't."

Mulder didn't reply, just focused on the bizarre sensation of  
that finger sweeping, circling, teasing his hole, expecting it to breech the  
confines of his body at any moment. But before that happened, though, the  
finger left his body, and Mulder's muscles relaxed in relief. Krycek  
chuckled again from behind him, and then the finger returned, again laden  
with that substance, and before he could even think to prepare for it, the  
tip of that finger entered his anus slightly, for only a moment before  
coming out again. He let out a heavy breath he hadn't known he had been  
holding.

The finger swept around his tightly shut muscle for several more  
moments, lulling Mulder into relaxing. At this precise moment, the finger  
entered him again, taking advantage of the laxness. He grunted aloud at the  
invasion, his chest rising off the bed, but Krycek's plastic "hand" pressing  
on his back encouraged him to lie back down. The finger stayed in place,  
motionless.

"You FUCK!" he yelled angrily, but the finger wasn't removed.  
Not that he actually expected it to be. This was Krycek he was dealing  
with.

As Mulder's body slowly relaxed around the digit, he found  
himself surprised that the intrusion didn't actually hurt. It felt strange,  
granted, and vaguely uncomfortable, but not exactly painful. His cock was  
throbbing, and he had to fight the urge to thrust into edge of the bed.  
God, he couldn't actually be *enjoying* this, could he? He was being raped  
for God's sake!

Before he could ruminate further on such issues, Krycek began to  
pump his finger in and out of Mulder's anus causing the agent to tighten  
again in discomfort. Suddenly, a burst of pleasurable sensation exploded  
through Mulder's body, and he thrust mindlessly into the bedspread beneath  
him, grunting aloud in abject pleasure.

Krycek laughed from above him. "Liked that, didja? I thought  
you would."

Whatever his enemy had done, he did it again, and Mulder felt  
that he would blow his load right then and there, right in front of Scully.  
He couldn't! Couldn't! Fighting for control, Mulder tried to think of  
anything other than the situation at hand. Anything. But suddenly he  
realized that he was not holding strong, but was indeed pushing back onto  
Krycek's finger, fucking himself on the man's hand wantonly, grunting  
quietly in time to his own backwards thrusts.

Suddenly a flare of pain flashed before his eyes as Krycek added  
a second finger on the instroke. But that was only for a moment, and then  
all Mulder could feel was the jolts of intense pleasure that pounded through  
his body each time Krycek's fingers shoved back into him. He desperately  
wanted to touch himself, but the handcuffs prevented him. Whining softly,  
he tried to both push back on Krycek's hand and maintain friction on his  
painful erection.

Then a third finger entered him, and there was more pain this  
time, but the pleasure followed again, driving him to sluttish distraction.  
He was only half-aware of the sounds issuing from his mouth; he had  
completely forgotten Scully's presence. Until, that is...

"Scully! You? I never figured *you* for a voyeur!"

Guiltily, Mulder remembered his partner, and jerked his head up  
to see what Krycek was talking about. At the sight of her, he once again  
almost came on the sheets. For Scully was spread above him on the pillows,  
the skin on her face and chest flushed, the most delicious glistening  
wetness showing between her legs. He had looked up in time to catch her  
jerking her hand away from that wetness, a wash of guilt flooding her face  
as she made eye contact with Mulder.

Mulder managed a smile, attempting to reassure her. He had  
never seen anything so delectable. "It's okay," he whispered.

Scully's eyes widened. "But..."

"It's okay..."

But before he could finish, Krycek's fingers plunged back into  
his ass, and his face contorted with blissful pleasure. "God!" he  
exclaimed, arching into the sheets.

Surprisingly, Krycek said nothing more about it. Perhaps it was  
because he knew that if he ribbed the woman about it, she wouldn't touch  
herself at all. And Mulder was sure that was not what the man wanted.  
Hell, it was not what *he* wanted.

Suddenly the presence in his ass was removed, and Mulder had to  
fight to contain a whimper at the loss. But then he felt a blunt pressure  
at his anus, and he started to panic. This man, Alex Krycek for fuck's  
sake, was going to shove his *penis* up his ass!

"GET OFF ME!!" he yelled, trying to thrash away from his  
attacker. "Get..."

But it was too late; Krycek had thrust his lubed cock forward  
quickly into Mulder's twitching, open hole, skewering him in one stroke, battering  
his prostate again on its way in. His protestations quickly changed to  
moans of pleasure. There was some discomfort, and an aching feeling of  
fullness, but any real pain was minimal.

He felt Krycek pause there for a moment above him, filling him  
completely, obviously reveling in it. "Oh, Mulder, I was right...you are  
sooo tight..." he moaned, and Mulder could feel that massive, thick cock flex a  
single time within him, causing him to moan in response.

Slowly, Krycek pulled back about halfway, and then with a savage  
thrust of his hips plunged back in. Mulder felt his enemy's balls slap  
against his ass cheeks as he finished the thrust, and he pushed backwards,  
impaling himself further in an uncontrollable lustful response. Krycek  
withdrew slowly and pounded back into Mulder again and again, taking up a  
slow and languorous rhythm. Each and every stroke was angled to hit that  
pleasure center in his victims' ass, sending Mulder into paroxysms of  
pleasure.

Suddenly it occurred to Mulder to glance up at Scully, and when  
he did, he knew the sight would be imprinted permanently on the sexual part  
of his brain. She was panting breathlessly, her mouth slack, her nipples  
erect. Her hands lay by her side, twitching; he knew she wanted to touch  
herself, and respected her for withholding when it was so obviously a hard  
thing for her to do, even though she had his permission. She was obviously  
stronger than he. She locked eyes with him, her lips spread slightly in a  
sad, loving smile, which he forced himself to return.

Then Krycek spoke again, between pants, never pausing in his  
thorough fucking of Mulder's ass. "Scully. Scooch down here."

Mulder saw Scully's face go blank, and he knew that she didn't  
understand what the man wanted. But Krycek also seemed to have seen it. "I  
want him to eat you, Scully; don't make me have to pick up my gun again."

Scully's lip curled at this, but she then edged her ass down the  
bed, moving as low as she could with her hand still cuffed to the bedpost.  
This positioned her hips well in range of Mulder's mouth, and he didn't have  
to wait to be told what to do. He dove into the job at hand (mouth?) with  
gusto, licking his partner's clit furiously, alternating with a few stabs to  
her opening with his tongue. He busied himself with her gasps and moans,  
her smell and taste, her running juices; desperately trying to divert his  
own attention from the glorious pleasure that Krycek's assault was giving  
him.

Mulder could hear Krycek grunting rhythmically above him, and  
the slamming into his rectum was increasing in force. The man was just  
pummeling him, driving his hips into the bed and his mind into ecstasy with  
each powerful, savage stroke. Suddenly Mulder felt a hand that wasn't his  
own reach around and grasp his weeping prick, and he cried out aloud as  
another stab to his prostate was performed at the same time. Krycek jerked  
him hard, and Mulder felt climax approaching at a headlong run.

At this moment, Scully's hips suddenly bucked beneath Mulder's  
mouth, and she cried out his name, *his* name, thank God, and his tongue was  
flooded with her fluids.

As her taste permeated his mouth, with the next stroke on his  
cock and in his ass, Mulder shot over the edge of bliss, contorting with  
the force of his orgasm, shooting thick semen with astounding force all over  
Scully's clean bedspread and Krycek's grasping hand. It  
seemed to go on and on, his body racked with pleasure, his mouth open in a  
silent scream of release; a loud grunt the only thing issuing audibly from  
his mouth.

Krycek thrust hard, once, twice, three times, and then followed  
the agents with a roar of what sounded like victory, and Mulder could feel  
the Krycek's thick cock twitching and pulsing inside his ass, spurting the  
assassin's seed deep within him. Finally the younger man collapsed onto his  
back, panting hard, his sweat blending with Mulder's.

Mulder didn't say anything, was much too shocked to say anything  
at all, but thankfully Krycek quickly straightened again. Mulder yipped in  
surprise as a hand slapped his right ass cheek hard, and Krycek's softening  
cock was withdrawn.

"Thanks for the ride, Mulder," Krycek said easily as he grabbed  
the gun from beside him. From behind him, Mulder could hear him hiking up  
his jeans. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Anger flared through Mulder's mind. "Shut the fuck up you  
psycho piece of shit." A horrific new thought occurred to him. "Oh  
fuck...you...you didn't use a condom, did you?"

"Ooo, temper, Mulder," the man replied. Mulder could almost  
*hear* the grin on his face, and would have given anything to plow his fist  
into it. "No, I didn't use a condom, I hate the fucking things. But I'm  
clean, have no fear of that. I've been thoroughly tested, and it's not like I fuck  
that often anyway, what with my lifestyle. No time for it usually."

Krycek then moved to leave the bedroom, but stopped for a moment  
to address the other occupant of the room. "Now, Scully, don't say I never  
did anything for you."

Scully emitted a squeak of fury and reached frantically for  
something, anything she could use to attack Krycek with. All she could find  
was a pillow, and by the time it had sailed across the room, Krycek was long  
gone, laughing his way out of the apartment, calling after him, "I'll see  
you two again, never doubt it!"

The two agents stayed silently where they were for a few  
moments; Mulder still bent over the mattress, Scully perched on the pillows  
at the top of the bed. They were both embarrassed at what had just  
happened. Finally Mulder raised the nerve within himself to speak.

"Do you have a handcuff key somewhere around here?" he asked,  
subdued. Scully directed him to her upper dresser drawer, and with some  
difficulty Mulder fished it out with his hands still behind his back. He  
brought it over to Scully, who released him with her free hand, and then  
released herself.

Mulder stood next to the bed, hanging his head, unable to look  
at Scully. He was uncomfortably aware of something wet dripping slowly down  
his thighs. he thought, suffused anew with shame. Then, thankfully, he felt Scully's hand reach for his, and he looked  
into her eyes as she spoke.

"Mulder, are you hurt?"

Mulder, beginning to flush all over again, replied, "No, Scully.  
I'm fine. He didn't really hurt me. He prepared me, remember?" He spat  
out this last part.

Scully sighed, and pulled him to sit next to her. "You should  
go to the hospital, Mulder, get checked out, and file a rape report. In  
fact, we both need to be checked for STDs."

"I'm *fine*, Scully. There's no injury; well, except to  
whatever pride I may have had left. And you didn't file a report when it  
happened to you, did you? You must know how I feel about that. No way in  
hell am I going to admit this. I can't let anyone in the Bureau find out.  
I just can't."

He paused for a moment, then continued. "Scully, why didn't you  
tell me what he did to you?"

She sighed heavily once again, and seemed to mull the answer  
carefully in her mind. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "I don't know,  
Mulder. I really don't. I guess I felt kind of what you're feeling now; I  
was reluctant to let anyone know, even you. It would be so damn  
embarrassing, having people know that I lost control, even for as short a  
time as I did. I also thought you might think it was your fault that you  
couldn't stop it, and it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do.  
And, I guess I was scared that you would be angry at me for the way he  
manipulated my body into responding."

Mulder felt a stab of guilt. And he had feared that she  
genuinely liked whatever Krycek had done! God, he was a piece of shit. But  
he knew how she felt. He didn't want what Krycek did to him either, but his  
body had responded.

"Scully, I love you. Don't worry about such things. I would  
never hold what he did to you against you once I understood what happened,  
and I do now."

She wrapped him in her arms, and he was flooded with intense  
love for her. How could he have ever have doubted her, how could he have  
thought there was something between her and Krycek? A strange happiness  
washed over him. At least his worries were assuaged.

But Krycek...Krycek would pay. Oh yes, he would pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I just starting watching the The X-Files from season 1 again, so I decided to hunt down all my XF fic from back in the day. For instance, I wrote this story almost 20 years ago. Please forgive my 20-something brain if you don't like it. It has been difficult, hunting down fic from the turn of the century, but luckily they seem to exist out there! Thanks to all those XF archives out there! (Whispers of X) :D


End file.
